


bite me

by blkpnk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, an excuse for ot4 to fawn over the reader, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkpnk/pseuds/blkpnk
Summary: You were Little Red Riding Hood, so it only made sense that it would have been the Big Bad Wolf who bit you.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> y/n = your name
> 
> re-edited and re-posted original work

Wind kicked up outside your window, wailing hollowly. A couple discarded leaves skittered past, followed by a rattle of skeletal tree branches across the glass. It had been happening infrequently through the evening, but with the sun totally buried beneath the earth and the promise of a chilling night ahead, it was starting to get under your skin.

“ _God!_ ” you gasped out at the noise, visibly jumping. Your attention was taken away from the face on your phone, witnessing all of it.

“What’s going on?” your best friend, Hani, asked through the speaker.

Once you confirmed it was just that damn tree again, you gratefully sighed and lowered the red bodice you were holding from your chest. You had thrown your arms up in some attempt at shielding yourself. “Just a tree scratching my window again. The wind is really picking up, do you think we should go out tonight?”

“Nuh uh, you’re not falling for that!” Hani snapped back with a playful smile and wag of her finger. “Nothing is going to stop us from going out and having a good night. One: it’s Halloween! We have to do something! Two: you need to have some fun. You’ve been too busy and stressed and overworked with school, and you really need to just — _blow off some steam_. Preferably by someone.” You opened your mouth to detest but she continued anyway. “And three: it’s _Halloween_. Both our favourite holidays. So put on that sexy corset and be the Little Red Riding Hood to my Big Bad Wolf.”

With a grumble, because Hani had a way of talking you into anything — more by force than actual coercion, but whatever — you lifted up the said article of clothing again, judging it. It was a sleek red bodice that looked like it was going to squeeze the air out of you before it actually made you look good, but Hani swore by it. White ribbons tied up the front, leaving little to the imagination, but you had already decided to wear a little lace bralette underneath. You just couldn’t allow a potential nip-slip to happen on the scariest night of the year. Talk about humiliating.

“Why are we doing this again?” you repeated once more over the course of the evening. “Why couldn’t I be something else, instead of this skimpy Red Hood girl? I’m gonna freeze outside.”

“Because! I found the perfect wolf costume and I simply won’t wear anything else,” Hani said, sliding a headband in her hair that, once settled, appear to just be little fuzzy wolf ears jutting from her head. “And I made you Little Red Riding Hood because you’re going to come out with me whether you like it or not. But you’re going to like it.” She finished with a wink, and you rolled your own eyes.

“Fine,” you surrendered, slinging the bodice around your ribs and beginning to fasten the ribbons up. “You better not leave me like you usually do. I can’t handle spending another party wondering where you are—”

“Well, I can’t promise anything,” she interrupted, applying makeup in a mirror next to her phone. “I am going to be the Wolf after all — I have to hunt you.”

“The Wolf pretended to be a grandmother to lure the girl into a trap where the Wolf didn’t have to do anything.” You clasped the short cape that only reached your lower back around your neck, pulling up the attached hood. Thankfully, it didn’t overshadow your features. One thing you wouldn’t admit to your best friend since she brought up the idea a couple days ago was that you had been planning how you would do your makeup. And it was going to look hot.

“Whatever, I’m gonna stalk you,” Hani stated, looking into her phone and then whistling. “Looking good, babe.”

“Thanks, babe,” you joked back. “Alright, I’m gonna finish getting ready and then we’ll meet up at Sunmi’s house party first, right?”

“Right. We can go from there if we feel like leaving the party, but I think we’re starting out with the best one first, if I’m being honest.”

“Obviously,” you said as you laid out your makeup. “She has the biggest house. Now I’m gonna go and finish my makeup. See you in an hour!”

Hani blew a kiss into the screen, making you giggle, before she hung up and you started to work.

* * *

The brightness of your phone cut through the dark as it told you it was 10:10, and your best friend was running late.

You had been right — it was freezing outside. It was an unusually brisk October this year, and the wind was no friend to you either. It had stayed just as boisterous as it had been when it was scaring you in your bedroom. Now it had taken to flipping up your skirt that was more like a tutu and exposing the matching lace underwear you had forced yourself to go out in. You should’ve just worn some shorts instead.

Sunmi’s house was huge and looked so inviting with all the strobe lights flickering in hues of blue, purple, and orange through the windows. Even from outside it was obvious there was a rager going on inside, what with all the people and costumes you could see moving through the beams.

“ _Little girls shouldn’t be left alone._ ”

There was no time to do anything but scream when a set of hands seized your shoulders and you felt something hairy poking your cheek as they encroached upon you, but then you were being turned around and Hani’s raucous laughter was filling the air louder than the wind.

“Why are you just standing outside?” she asked, winding an arm around your shoulders and leading you up the walkway as you tried to regain your bearings. “Someone really could have just snatched you right up.”

“I was waiting for you, asshole,” you replied in a huff, still rubbing your chest where the scream had ripped from. “You’re late.”

“Only by a little,” and a friendly kiss was pressed to your temple. “Come on, I’ll get you a drink to make up for it.”

So, there was a lot more people inside than you thought. While it had seemed busy enough outside, it was actually two-fold. It wasn’t enough that people were already dressed up in various costumes, but there were also people you had never met before. Sunmi said it was going to be small, and to maybe bring a friend or two, but this was a damn club.

“Guys!” a familiar voice lifted out of the crowd. “You made it!” and then a slim figure sidled through a couple of Ghostfaces to reveal Sunmi herself. A cream coloured robe draped from her model-esque figure and a giant fan of necklaces adorned her neck. She wore a wig as well, jet black and cut bluntly along her jawline, and you pointed a finger.

“Cleopatra,” you guessed. Correctly.

“Yes, good job! You get a candy!” and she pulled out a Tootsie Roll from a little Egyptian handbag dangling from her elbow. You laughed — Sunmi ever the hostess. “I’m so happy you guys are here! I actually haven’t seen a Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf couple costume yet, nice.”

“It was all her idea,” you said, jabbing a thumb at Hani. She only bowed in response, and Sunmi handed her a piece of candy as well. “Sunmi, who the hell are all these people? I haven’t recognized anyone yet.”

Sunmi appeared surprised, looking up with concern around the party a moment before giving a nonchalant shrug and smile. “Who knows? It’s a party, Y/N! Let’s get a couple drinks in you and then meet some strangers.”

“Perfect idea,” Big Bad Wolf hummed in her throat, taking the hand that Cleopatra wasn’t holding (did you ever think you would be holding hands with the Big Bad Wolf and Cleopatra? Nope!) and dragging you through the throngs.

A spiked juice bowl with several floating eyeballs awaited you. You took up the ladle, giggling with your friends as you tried your best to get a scoop that didn’t have a body part in it. You ended up with one eye ball bobbing in your cup, but it was kind of fitting and took it anyway.

There was so much going on, and even more that you probably couldn’t see. Just from your view from the sidelines, there was a beer pong table set up in the living room, a main event of course. A whole crowd surrounded the table, and every few minutes, a cheer would erupt like a sporting event when someone finally landed a cup. In the dining room was even more food than the small table you had found, dressed with all sorts of Halloween themed foods. You were going to have hit there next.

The bottom of your cup tilted, forcing the drink to your mouth, and you glared at Hani a second before chugging the last of it. The eyeball hit your mouth, and you dumped it back inside the cup.

“This isn’t enough,” she said, frowning at your empty cup and still sober face. “If Cleopatra hadn’t run off as soon as we got to the punch bowl, we could ask her where people are doing Quarters.”

“I’m not doing Quarters,” you insisted, taking a step back. “You know I suck at Quarters. I’ll get too drunk, I’m _not_ doing it.”

“Damn, okay, okay!” Hani eased, taking your hand. “We’ll just do one or two shots, alright?”

There was no arguing, so you let her drag you through the dining room full of appetizing food that looked like ghosts and brains, and into the kitchen. This was where the real drinkers were stationed. A keg that had been poorly decorated as a rum barrel from the golden age of piracy was currently occupied by said pirate held upside down above. You weren’t even sure what he was drinking from, only that he was apparently doing well as people cheered him on, and you wondered if it was considered dark humour to enjoy the sight of a Teletubby screaming to keep going.

“Here we go!” Hani shouted, and you turned around in time to face a series of people lined up before a row of shot glasses. “Another two, please!”

A shot glass like a bat, complete with little wings for you to hold onto, was thrust into your hands, clear liquid spilling over your fingers. Hani smiled at you, grabbing her own tail and swishing it in a circle as the both of you joined in on a cheer and knocked the glasses against the table. Then it was down your throat.

“Jesus, that burns!” you gasped, coughing, which only made it worse. “What was that?”

“I was hoping for absinthe,” the Big Bad Wolf admitted, smacking her lips and looking into the shot glass. Bright eyes connected with yours and you knew there was no denying her as she said, “Let’s do another!”

“Okay, but I’m done after this!”

The second shot went down smoother than the first, even if you still hissed between your teeth afterwards. A warmth flooded your stomach and you knew you were good for now.

“Sunmi said there was a room she turned into a dance floor upstairs, let’s head there and meet some strangers,” Hani suggested, returning the shot glasses to the table and hurrying off. At least she was taking you with her everywhere she went. Normally, you would have lost her by now.

You were reaching the stairs when you realized you had misplaced the little wicker basket you had been carrying all night, to complete the ensemble and to carry your phone. “Wait, I forgot my basket back in the kitchen, I’ll catch up with you!”

“You better!” Hani called, already heading for the stairs.

You turned around and headed back to the kitchen. There seemed to be more people now, having to ease through a Domino piece and another pirate to get back into the kitchen. There were still people taking shots, your body shuddering at the thought of another, when you saw your basket. It was right where you placed it, by your feet on the floor.

Basket retrieved, you started back for the stairs. Forgotten was the wind and the cold night air and the foreboding feeling of a Halloween night and what it contained — when the front door opened again.

It had to be the alcohol. There had to be a reason why you were stopped dead in your tracks, abruptly drawn to several figures as they momentarily spoke with a resident and then stepped purposefully inside. You couldn’t be the only one but you couldn’t check either, not wanting to look away.

Look away from the four women that strode in on a crisp breeze that cut through your clothes and flesh to the bone. They were of varying heights, though you couldn’t quite tell with the heels you had to admire for standing upon. They were moving too quickly and there were too many people — it also felt like you weren’t comprehending it all fast enough, like a lapse in memory — but of the two you could properly see, the tallest was a girl with long pale hair, a colour you weren’t sure of as it subtly shifted each time a strobe light waved by. A rich burgundy lipstick stood stark against such fair skin. Then a Superman stood in the way. The only other bit you could see was —

She looked right at you. The moment your eyes met, a shiver shook your frame. Dark eyes somehow stood out against the equally dismal background, beautiful heart-shaped lips twisting up in a cruel smile. And then she was gone.

“Hey there, little thing.”

A new presence stole you away from the strange allure you had felt toward the four new women somewhere inside the same house… the same house… who were they?

“You come here alone or is there a Big Bad Wolf I should be on the look out for?” It was some guy dressed as a detective. Looking at his clothes, you could tell that his trench coat was decidedly unbuttoned a bit to reveal his bare chest underneath. While it was a valiant effort, you weren’t too pleased with the overture.

“Actually, there is,” you replied, gesturing with your basket. “And I should really be on my way.”

“But I don’t see any wolves around,” the guy persisted, leaning closer. He smelled of cologne and whiskey, a hand coming to rest on the wall behind your head. “I mean, I am a _detective_ after all, I can protect you before any of them can get close to you.”

Your space was dwindling, and you were looking up into dark Aviator shades instead of real eyes which probably made you even more uncomfortable than before, but before you could say or even do anything else — didn’t time to speed up? — there was another body too close to yours.

Only… you were drawn to it.

“I believe you are the one who is too close,” came the sultry words from the woman managing to ease herself between you and the drunk detective. How did she get here so fast? How did she know what he said? What was happening? You lifted a hand to your head, trying to asses whether you were truly drunk already or not. Certainly felt like it.

“Hey, no harm, no foul,” the guy wavered, raising his hands. A red Solo cup sloshed in one. “Just trying to be a nice guy.”

This had to be one of the women you had seen enter the house before. Enter the house like you hadn’t seen before. Guess there really were people out there that commanded a room as soon as they entered it. But you didn’t have a chance to study the other two, of which one was protecting you now.

“Try being a ‘nice guy’ over _there_.” The brunette woman waved a hand like a royal in a direction across the room.

For a moment, a look of consternation crossed the man’s face. You were afraid it was the start of a confrontation, and while intimidating stilettos brought the woman above you, the man was still taller and much stronger. You couldn’t see the woman’s face, didn’t know the expression she wore, or if she mouthed some warning at the man, but as she leaned forward, the man began to lean away. Face falling. Not out of fear… but into a blank state. Without another word, the drunk detective turned and bumbled his way through the crowd of unconcerned partiers.

The woman faced you.

“Wow,” you breathed out, like you had no filter.

The woman only laughed, lowering her features. Smooth skin didn’t even wrinkle as she smiled, those slender fingers brushing back a bit of her chocolate hair from her face. Deep brown eyes lifted to yours.

She was beautiful. Soft features curved in the most sensual way, enticing you to keep looking at her. How she got the man to leave, you would never be able to find out, when all you wanted to do was continue to be as close to her as possible. Even now, despite not having stepped back after chasing away your pursuer, it didn’t feel close enough.

“Uhm, thank you,” you stuttered.

“Of course,” said she.

This time, you noticed the fangs.

“Holy shit! Those look so real!” you blurted out as you saw them.

The girl didn’t try to hide them, smiling wickedly to reveal them further and throwing a wink at you as she did. “Can’t you tell what I am for Halloween?”

“A vampire,” you replied reverently, only now considering her clothes. The clothes of the others, you couldn’t picture, but here in front of you was a girl adorned in a gothic black gown that simultaneously hugged her figures but also fell to the ground behind her like that of a glorious cape. It was oddly reminiscent of Dracula while maintaining a modern look to it. Completed with the fangs, it definitely spelled out vampire like it hadn’t before.

“Yes! I even asked for permission before I entered the house,” she said.

For some reason, it made sense. Like they really had to ask permission to cross the threshold.

“What’s your name? I should properly thank you for saving me from that creep,” you started over now that you were able to find your words through the haze.

“You can call me Jennie,” the vampire said. You didn’t question her when she took your hand and kissed the back gently. “I’m here with a few other vampires tonight — perhaps you will meet them.” God, Jennie was killing her role. She was even talking weird, as though she had come from an utterly different century and was still learning the new jargon.

“Oh, will I?” Your heart jumped at the prospect. That didn’t mean you wanted to leave Jennie, though you feared it was coming to a close quickly. “And what are their names? I mean, I have to know when I meet them.”

Jennie laughed, a sound just as sultry as her voice. It made you feel comfortable, wanting to hear it again. “You will know when you meet them. You knew I was a vampire right away, did you not?” The tone of the question was off, like the humour was waning and the truth was baring itself. Still, you played along, nodding. Jennie continued. “The others’ names are Lisa, Rosé, and Jisoo — though Jisoo is elusive, so you may have to watch for her. The eldest of a clan typically behaves as such.”

“You certainly know a lot about vampires,” you teased, finding your confidence. Then something jumped to the forefront of your mind, and you giggled. The sound cause Jennie’s head to tilt as though she were bemused, the ghost of a smile on her red lips. “Did you say one of them is named Rosé? Like the champagne?”

This time when Jennie laughed, it was… lecherous. As though there was a joke lying there that you weren’t aware of, and never would be. That is, until Jennie spoke again, voice lowered. “She prefers Rosé, though her name is Chaeyoung.”

“Why does she prefer it?” Even as strange as the conversation was becoming, you couldn’t stop yourself from pressing. It was like a reflex at this point. You didn’t want to stop yet.

“Because,” and Jennie leaned forward. Almost touching. Mouth by your ear as though someone might overhear through the people and the music and the party. A shiver ran the length of your spine again, and you realized it was because there was positively no warmth coming from her proximity, her breath. “She is a glutton for the drink and those who drink it.”

Lips brushed by your throat briefly. You blinked and Jennie was a step away with a blood red devilish smile. She winked again and then glided through the crowd, disappearing.

The moment she was out of sight, you felt drained. What the hell was that? Whatever spell you had been under ebbed away, leaving you with a much more sober head than you wanted. Halloween indeed.

The race up the stairs and into the shockingly louder room ended when you couldn’t see Hani. It should be easy enough to spot a sexy wolf when it appeared you were the only two to have thought up such a classic couple costume, but there was just so many bodies that you couldn’t make anyone out. Taking a deep breath, you started into the crowd.

Immediately, you were lost in the waves. From every direction, bodies swayed and rocked against you. A hand brushed your waist but you had no idea from who. It felt like everyone was trying to grab you, but that was just the anxiety of being alone in a crowded room. Lights pulsed in your face, blinding you, and the beat of the music — a mix of Halloween music and dubstep it seemed — vibrated you to the core.

The swish of a tail had you stumbling forward, trying to reach your best friend. If it was actually her, who knew. Someone must have spilled their drink on the floor, for you suddenly slipped, feeling yourself tangle up your feet. The last thing you wanted was to end up on the ground, seeing more than you wanted if you looked up, so you threw your hands out as you crumpled in an attempt to save yourself.

Your hands found the forearms of a stranger as they held onto you. They were surprisingly strong, given how small they felt in your grasp, and didn’t even waver as you used them to regain your balance. The floor was still slippery underneath, forcing you to take a step forward, but your saviour didn’t seem to mind. Rather, those arms that hadn’t even bowed under your falling weight circled your waist, drawing you in so that you were pressed flush against them.

That same sensation of appeal came over you then. You didn’t have to look up to know that you had just fallen into the arms of one of the other girls — vampires. You had to do something though, even if she had so casually welcomed you into her embrace and began to sway you to blend in with the sea of dancers. When you met her eyes, you melted.

The first girl you had seen, with the long straight hair that absorbed the lights strobing downstairs, was holding you. This close, you could see more clearly her hair was a tarnished shade of gold, perhaps once pink but the dye fading away. You smiled, opening your mouth to speak, and a finger touched your lips. The touch was cool, as though she hadn’t just been dancing amongst sweaty drunkards.

“Dance with me,” she whispered, silencing you. All you could do was nod. A part of you truly wanted to dance with her, bask in her beauty, but it also felt as though you were compelled to.

Being this close to one of them was intoxicating. Your body aligned to hers perfectly, but through the layers of clothing you could still feel how cool she was. It was a totally adverse temperature one would expect dancing among a crowd. Despite that, you couldn’t help yourself from admiring the feeling of her body moving with yours. It was its own form of seduction, your hands seeking to roam across her, feel more of her. The hands against your back pressed you closer, her angelic face shifting nearer, so near that you thought you could feel her cheek against yours.

A droplet of dark liquid dotted the corner of her mouth and took your attention away from dancing. Your hand blundered up her shoulder to her cheek, the woman unflinching and gazing down at you as you did. You thumbed the mystery liquid from her mouth, realizing it was much more thick than suspected.

Burgundy lips wrapped around your thumb with the strangest cooling effect you had ever felt from someone. A tongue laved over the liquid you had collected, your breath coming out as a shudder lost in the noise. But you think she heard it, eyes flicking to you from beneath long lashes. Then she was pulling away, your hand falling limp between the both of you.

“Rosé?” you asked blearily.

“No, it tastes like… vodka.” The sound of such a light, honey voice surprised you when she finally spoke loud enough. Surprised you into forgetting that vodka was a clear liquid.

You laughed, shaking your head to clear the fog. “I mean, are you Rosé?”

“I am,” she purred, smiling pleasantly like you had figured out a riddle. “I see you have met another one of us.” The use of words was foreign. Guess they were all playing the vampire role well tonight. To each their own, celebrating Halloween however they want.

“Only one,” you confessed. “Jennie. She actually kinda saved me from this guy trying to chat me up.”

“Unfortunate,” said she, body still sliding along yours in a hypnotizing motion. “I apologize on his behalf for his crudeness, but I must admit I do see the same appeal he must have.”

Between the innocence of her expression and the honesty of her words, you felt only confusion and attraction. The whole vampire plot was a must for them, utilizing that natural magnetism they seem to each have. The prospect of having a chance to meet them all was thrilling, so thrilling you almost forgot you were supposed to be finding Hani.

“I hear you like to drink rosé champagne,” you found yourself saying instead of excusing yourself. “Though, I doubt you’re gonna find any of that at a college Halloween party. It’s pretty bougie.”

At the last word, Rosé laughed. “Where I come from, it is not as pretentious as you would think.” Okay, weird again. “But I enjoy other tastes as well. I will have anything that another is having.”

“Have you been drinking? I don’t smell anything on you at all.” You nosed closer, making the mistake of breathing her in. It made your mouth water. “You smell incredible, actually.”

“I have only had a little,” she mused, taking a hand regrettably from around your waist to wipe delicately at the corner of her mouth where you had. That same corner turned up into a mirthless smirk. “You cleaned up after my last.”

“That wasn’t vodka,” you interrupted, brows furrowing. Rosé looked like a medieval queen, donning a beautiful gown that fell to her black heels and cinched at her wrists. They were certainly taking a classic take on the term vampire, no evident costumes in place except the —

“You’re supposed to say, ‘What big teeth you have!’, Y/N!”

Relief flooded through your system at the furry sight of Hani, the Big Bad Wolf. You laughed alongside her, watching as Rosé gave a wide smile, revealing the same realistic fangs capping her canines.

“Those are cool, dude,” Hani said, raising a hand. “They look so real. Can I touch them?”

“If it pleases you,” Rosé murmured. It took you aback to see a rather ravenous glint appearing in her eyes.

Hani continued her reach until she was running a finger down the length of the fang. Rosé only grew hungrier, unbeknownst to the Wolf, who only stared at the teeth. It was odd to witness this, a perverse part of you wishing you could do the same. Then Hani was jerking back, a hushed gasp hissing from her mouth.

A bead of blood welled up where the fang had nicked her on the tip of her index. It was fast but you thought you caught a glimpse of Rosé sliding her tongue over the fang, eyes fluttering shut as she tasted what blood had been left there. Still, Hani had no idea, nursing her pierced finger.

“ _Damn_ , dude, those are sharp!” the Wolf said, licking the blood away herself and then wrapping up her finger in a nondescript part of her outfit.

“My apologies,” Rosé replied, unaffected. “They are quite sharp.”

“How can you talk with those things in there?” Hani asked, looking up for the first time. Expression flitting between annoyed and curious.

“I have had plenty of practice,” and she said this with a smile, revealing them once more. Rosé turned her attention to you then. So close, arms wrapped around you, remembering just how strong she is — how easily she could crush you in them. “She has been drinking vodka as well.”

The shock that riddled you was stronger than any pull you may have been feeling toward her. That meant the liquid on her mouth earlier had also been —

“Alright, weirdo,” Hani said, finally deciding it had been enough. She took your hand, and Rosé didn’t resist you being dragged from her hold. Even so, you still yearned for her touch. For some reason. “We’re outta here. Have fun suckin’ on some other poor soul, vampire girl.”

Hani had already turned away but you didn’t miss the honey voice saying, “Oh, I will. All Hallows’ Eve to _you_ , Y/N.”

You stared at her until you couldn’t see her anymore, but even then, your thoughts never strayed far. The knowledge that there was some alluring girl upstairs, tasting the alcohol in people’s blood, made the whole night feel like a bad acid trip or something. Suddenly, you wanted to leave the party. You should’ve listened to the signs you had been seeing earlier. Speaking of earlier, the memory of Jennie’s lips against your throat was like a terrible flashback to how close you had come to —

Vampires aren’t real. This was just some scary ploy done by a group of friends showing up to random parties and creeping people out. Rosé had no idea what your best friend had been drinking and those fangs only looked so real because they had them paid to be custom. There. Logic trumps all.

“Let’s take our minds off that creepy girl from the Dark Ages and get drunk!” your Big Bad Wolf said to you, fixing the iconic red hood you still wore. You nodded, needing something to sever the sober wires in your brain making all the connections you had been providing yourself.

Forget about them. The chances of seeing another were slim. Just as long as you minded your own business, it would be fine. There was no reason to leave the party yet.

“Alright, we need another team to play!”

You knew those words were going to steal Hani, and so they did. You were helpless as she continued to drag you through the party and back into the living room, where the spectators of the eternal game of beer pong awaited their next champions.

“We’ll play!” Big Bad Wolf howled, stepping up to the end of the table and wrapping her arms protectively around you, thankful for the warmth you hadn’t felt in a while. “Lil’ Red and Wolfie will kick your asses!”

The crowd cheered, a deafening noise, and you accepted the ping pong balls as they were handed to you. You didn’t even want to think about what unknown elements had been left on the balls, but thankfully, they had done the smart thing — or Sunmi enforced the right thing — and filled the Solo cups with water. At the side sat two unopened cans of beer for you and your partner to take drinks of should the other team sink a ball.

“Shall we place a bet?”

Across the table, as a team, were two of the vampires. Of course. Hani had yet to meet them, but you recognized one as Jennie. Said vampire winked at you, smiling in a manner that was comforting if you weren’t already on edge about what their intentions were behind attending this party. The other girl that stood beside Jennie had to be a vampire as well, and was only confirmed when a male whispered something in her ear and she laughed, sharp fangs accentuated by the strobe light. When she brought her attention back to the table, she had to have been the one to suggest the bet, as she looked at you expectantly.

“What would you want?” you quipped back. It surprised both you and Hani. The Wolf chuckled, pulling you to her hip, not missed by either of the opponents.

The new vampire, a tall, slender woman whose legs would have been the most distracting part of it all if you weren’t already wary, hummed deep in her throat, a sound not missed even in the distance. The tense air had everyone captivated.

That same male returned to her ear to whisper again, and this time, the vampire placed a hand directly on his sternum and pushed him back as if he weighed nothing. However, his words rang true, producing the most evil smile of the three vampires you had met.

“I want a bite of that _pretty little neck_.”

“God damn, we have another loser vampire?” Hani whispered to you.

A cold chill rattled your bones when the pair of them snapped their attention to her. You were the only one who noticed. It only served to distress you more. Did they hear her say that? Vampires were known to have heightened senses, and if these were true vampires, they could have easily heard what Hani just whispered to you.

“I like that bet,” Jennie drawled, leaning a hand onto the table. She was fixated on Hani. “I think I will want the same of Miss Big Bad Wolf over there.”

“Okay, blood-suckers.” The vampires chuckled, uninhibited. “You got a deal. And when we win—” Hani turned to you. You didn’t want her to whisper anything else, knowing your opponents would hear you, but there was nothing you could convey to her right now that would prove your theory. All you could do was glance nervously at the two women watching you like prey, as Hani whispered, “What’s something a vampire can’t do? I mean, like, we don’t have any garlic bread for them to eat or whatever…”

If they had heard, they were hiding their insight. You swallowed. Facing the table, you put on your best syrupy smile and juggled a ball in your hand.

“We get to take a picture of you two bowing to us like the champions we are for winning the game. You know, since vampires don’t show up in pictures or mirrors, right?”

The spectators hollered, accepting the bet for the parties involved. You stared at the taller vampire, pleased to catch the slightest alteration to her features. A fleeting second of annoyance pinching her nose, and then it was smoothed over with the same evil smile.

“Little lost girls and furry imposters first, then,” offered Jennie, gesturing at the ping pong balls you were still holding.

Shit, how were you supposed to win against immortal beings? They had centuries to perfect their coordination. If they really were vampires, though you were seriously entertaining the idea now. You handed over a ball to your teammate, letting her go first.

Hani measured the distance, and then lobbed the ball through the air. A scream bubbled up your throat when it sunk, the crowd cheering with you. And then it was your turn. She rubbed your shoulder as you zoned yourself, but it was distracting when two of the most beautiful people you have ever seen stood across the table and all you wanted to do was be near them instead of play them.

You were going to do this. And so you threw your ball. Right into another cup. You were hoping for the same cup, meaning a total of three out in one turn and balls back, but this would suffice. Hani screamed incoherent words of praise in your ear while the vampires graciously removed their lost cups and rolled the balls back down the table so that you and your teammate could go again.

Luck was bound to run out, however. You just hoped not so quickly. Your best friend sank her ball again, the crowd hollering how easy this game was going to be, when you missed your shot. Cat like reflexes by the new vampire’s part had her snatching the stray ball out of the air before it could disappear into the throng.

Three cups. That was good, that was a head start. Maybe you could distract them from catching up or winning the game altogether. After all, they had an unfair advantage. And to be honest, you really didn't feel like dying by the hand of a vampire tonight.

“After you, Lisa,” Jennie said, waving her hand in that elegant way again.

Of course it was Lisa. Jennie had said Jisoo was the most elusive, and you had yet to see that same girl with the heart-shaped lips that made you think they became that way with all the hearts she has probably broken over the centuries. Why that came to mind, you couldn’t say, until you thought on it a bit more to realize how attracted to her in particular you had been. That smile, so plainly cruel and all you wanted was to be one of the many pathetic suitors that have chased her.

_Plop!_

The ball landed far too carefully inside one of your cups. Shit. Long fingers framed her mouth as Lisa blithely laughed at her own skill. It was such a natural gesture that it resembled those paintings in history books you had seen of wealthy noblewomen in the Renaissance era. How old could these vampires be?

It was almost missed how Jennie lazily tossed her ball and landed it in the same cup.

“Oh my god,” your best friend muttered to you while the spectators were practically dancing. Oh right, your drinks. The vampires hadn’t taken theirs either. Were they able to? You grabbed yours and cracked the top, raising it for the two across from you to see and then took a healthy swig. It donned on them to do the same but you saw no disdain in them as they opened their beers and drank their debt.

It was their turn again. And Lisa sunk hers again. You turned to Jennie, ready to witness the demise of this game, when her ball bounced off the rim and fell to the ground. It looked like an accident but it had to have been on purpose.

“Finally!” the Wolf growled, rolling her ball in her hands. “We gotta win this now. Don’t miss, okay?”

“I’ll try not to,” you muttered back, as if it was really a choice how bad you were at drinking games. And this was the one you thought you did the best at. It wasn’t your fault you were playing against creatures who were inanely perfect.

The next few rounds were close. Jennie was varying her shots, much to Lisa’s chagrin. It was obvious this vampire, with hair as long and blonde as Rosé’s but more wild in its waves, wanted to win and thought it would be child’s play. A difference was presenting itself between the two — Jennie, a wise and subtly charming vampire, and then Lisa, energetic and flirtatious. It was obvious to you that Lisa was… thirsty. And not in the modern day language way.

“This is the last cup,” Hani hushed. God, she was so nervous. It made you feel all jittery too but at least the beer you had been consuming was helping numb that. “We can do this. I seriously think they want to bite us, Y/N.”

You didn’t even bother looking up to see if the vampires were listening, not wanting to see their smug expressions. They had two cups left, which meant you had to sink this next shot or you knew Lisa would have you for dessert.

“Well, now or never,” you said, and you just tossed the ball without much further ado.

It worked. The ball landed after a little spin about the sides of the cup. Hani squeezed you tight, looked you in the eyes, and did the same.

“Bloody hell,” Lisa groaned, rolling a shoulder in evident annoyance. Jennie only smirked, pleased by the events. Did Jennie really just secure your win? “Jennie, you first. Redeem us.”

They still had the opportunity to come back. If they both managed to land their balls in the cup, they could hang on for another round. And Lisa was beginning to suspect Jennie’s involvement. That had to be the reason behind forcing her to go first. You twisted the beer in your hands, waiting.

“ _No!_ ” Hani shouted. The ball landed squarely in the water, bobbing lightly. So much for Jennie helping you out. Lisa was definitely going to make this, and who knew if your luck would carry you through the next round and out of this bet on the winning side.

Distraction. You needed a distraction. Anything would work on Lisa, as she didn’t seem that experienced as Jennie with their senses. All night Lisa had been keeping certain people at bay, as though their presence was actually clouding her judgment.

Just as Lisa had raised her hand to throw, you jostled yourself against the table. The bump caused the beer in your hand to splash out of the can and onto your chest, where the liquid ran in rivulets down your collarbone and into your cleavage.

Turns out the bodice was good for something.

Lisa missed. A choked noise was all you heard before the ball ricocheted off the side of the cup and back out onto the table, rolling away and to the floor. It appeared Lisa had wanted to dive for it, to save the ball and keep it in play, but you didn’t miss Jennie’s hand snaking out and taking firm hold of Lisa’s short black dress.

“We win! Oh my god, we _win!_ ”

You were hoisted into the air as Hani ignored your wet top and hugged you. The relief was palpable, as though you both knew what had been at stake. You had to admit, it felt good to win. And all because a vampire couldn’t control herself over too much skin.

“I must have been distracted.”

You jumped apart from the hug. Lisa had swiftly circled the table and now reclined back against the edge of the furniture, arms crossed. Up close, she was so much more striking than before. Your throat felt tighter as you swallowed. Legs went on for miles, ending with stilettos wrapping up around her ankles like vines. The short hem of the black dress displayed so much that now you were having trouble looking elsewhere, only when you did, you were met with piercing eyes and plush lips that said more than words ever would.

“Good game,” your best friend interjected. “Don’t you owe us a picture?”

_Caught you._

Lisa smiled but it was more pursed than before. A newfound excitement filled you as you wondered if they actually would disappear from the picture. They weren’t trying to get out of it, though Lisa certainly didn’t look too happy about it.

“What was it that you wanted?” Jennie chimed in, steps languid. God, she was becoming more like a cat than a vampire. “Us bowing to you? Is there a specific reason you picked that pose?”

“I think it’s just fitting,” Hani said, shrugging a shoulder noncommittally. “You were so cocky, thinking you could beat us. It’s only fair that you bow to us now as the true victors. Not even vampires can beat us!” With that, she polished off the last of her beer, and you chuckled nonetheless at her carefree spirit. If only she shared the same sentiment that these were _real_ vampires, she wouldn’t feel so comfortable about rubbing the victory in their faces.

Lisa tutted, displeased, but Jennie gave her a look that said more than you could register at once. Their movements and expression were so quick that your brain struggled to keep up.

The beer pong game quickly gained new players and the attention was turned from the four of you. Hani gestured for another part of the room where they could take the picture and you all began to walk that way. All you could feel were eyes boring into your back and you did your best to ignore it. Except that Wolfie here ran her hands over her skimpy outfit to quickly realize she had misplaced her phone.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Hani swore, still feeling through the littlest places she could have put it. Obviously not there. “Shit, shit, shit. I don’t have my phone. Y/N, wait, I have to go find my phone, I can’t lose that piece of shit.”

And off she went into the depths of the house, leaving you with…

“Problem?” Lisa questioned, stepping up beside you.

“Nope, she just has to find her phone,” you replied, trying your best not to make eye contact. You could feel her watching you, and in an effort to busy yourself before she trapped you in her gaze again, you moved toward the punch bowl.

It had been refilled, this time with many more eyeballs than before. You were guaranteed to have one in your cup, so you didn’t try to escape them as you poured yourself a new one. Your basket had remained on your elbow the entire night since you had retrieved it the first time when a pale hand reached forward to withdraw your own phone from inside.

“Why not take a picture together while we wait for your friend to return?” Jennie suggested, holding your own phone out to you.

The moment you spent thinking it over was spent drinking as much punch — or rum, it was definitely rum and not nearly diluted enough — as you could before taking back your phone.

“Okay, let’s.”

“Would you like me to bow for you?” Lisa propositioned. Long fingers played with the edge of your hood, garnering your attention. The magnetic pull you felt towards them was strongest with her, just something about her… more fresh. It hit you then, that she could be a relatively newer vampire to their — what did Jennie call it?

Clan. Perhaps Lisa was the youngest of their clan.

Whatever. You couldn’t think about it now, and to drown it all out, you drank more of your punch. It wasn’t missed by Lisa, who only gave a toothy smile.

“No, we can just take a selfie.” You didn’t know what else to say but it seemed to suffice. Even more, they understood it. This whole time you had been testing the extent of their abilities, if they were truly out of this time and didn’t understand the new slang. But the two of them only stepped closer, flanking you. Your heels were by far the shortest, and so they huddled closer, Lisa bending a bit to match heights.

It was never going to not surprise you how cold they were.

Your hand was shaking as you raised your phone. You were scared to look at the screen and only see your own reflection, but as soon as the frame came into view of your face, you could clearly see Lisa and Jennie.

They weren’t real vampires. It was all just a big, silly game.

“Take the picture,” Jennie murmured into your hair. Her eyes seemed to look through the phone and into yours. The muscles of your shoulders tightened, like you could feel the flight or fight instinct rearing up inside you.

You hit the capture button once you thought it would make a suitable picture but couldn’t see the little icon very well as it popped into your pictures folder. No one seemed to move, even breathe, as you brought your phone down and hit the folder.

“You — smell — _delicious_ ,” came forth Lisa’s husky voice against your neck. Teeth grazing your skin. Sharp points touching your jugular.

You bolted.

The inky black night sky was obscured by a thin veil of smoke as partiers had spilled from inside onto the backyard porch. It wasn’t the fresh air you needed, coughing from the assault of cigarette smoke into your lungs as you panted. You bumped past another person for the umpteenth time as you ran into the yard and around the house. You needed to be alone. You needed to control your breathing before you hyperventilated. You needed to see the picture, or lack thereof, again.

Once your back hit the brick side of the house did you finally stop running. You wanted to sink to the ground but thought better of it for what you were wearing and how cold outside it was getting, the grass dewy. Somewhere along the way you had lost your cup.

You still had your phone. A hand clapped to your mouth as you stared down at what was still left on the screen. A true selfie in the sense that you were the only one in it. Not even their clothes remained in the picture, as though wearing it rendered the clothes just as inhuman as they were.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” you whimpered. “Oh my god, they’re real.”

“What’s real?”

You yelped at the new person. They only jumped back a step, surprised by your reaction, and then laughed.

“Oh, it’s the mask!” they said, and removed the clown mask to reveal a nice young boy underneath. Not at all like the drunk detective guy from the beginning of the night. In his hands, the clown held two drinks and he offered one out to you.

The drink was finished in one go.

“Whoa, okay. Rough night?” the boy asked, taking back the empty cup and combining it with his. He drank his much slower.

“You could say that.” Your voice cracked, making you wince.

“Let me guess,” he said, finger to his lips. “Lil’ Red Riding Hood?”

“Yeah,” you sighed, leaning back against the house again.

“So where’s the Big Bad Wolf then?” he asked, gesturing around the lonesome side of the house. “That part of the rough night?”

“You could say that,” you admitted. It was all Hani’s fault for taking you to this house party that ended up having fucking vampires at it.

“I’m sorry,” the boy continued, taking another drink. “Don’t let it ruin your night, though. C’mon. Let’s go back inside and have another drink — you’re not wearing a lot and you’ll get cold soon.”

You were about to join this nice boy, but in keeping with the theme of the night where everything goes wrong, you were stopped.

By the detective. More drunk and angry than before.

“What the fuck?” he shouted, spotting you and the boy as he came around the house and began approaching. You looked behind you, considering bolting again and for the front of the house. Maybe into a cab and away from this place. “You reject me but you’ll hang out with this little fucker?”

“Uh, there’s no problem here,” the boy tried to defuse. The detective took a couple more stumbling steps and then roughly shoved the boy aside. He didn’t care about him. He cared about you.

“What, I’m not good enough for you? What’s your problem, then? Huh?”

The drunk detective was advancing fast and wasn’t about to slow down. At this rate, he was going to plow right into you and take you down with him. The clown boy behind him recovered from the shove against the house and hesitated before limping hurriedly away and back toward the backyard.

You should’ve ran. Should've defended yourself. Should’ve done something. But the flight instinct had run empty when you escaped those fangs on your neck inside.

The man’s arm rose above your head, the shadow of it casting over your face, the moonlight streaming from behind him. Whatever was about to happen, you were going to let it. It seemed destined this night you were to meet the worst kinds of people —

It took a single blink of an eye.

A woman appeared in front of you like an apparition. Maybe you were hallucinating. It was made real as she brought her hand up to the man’s chest before he could make another move, and then he was sailing away from you and away from the house, directly through the fence. Wood splintered with the force, your back hitting the house again as you startled at the noise. The man gave an agonizing groan before falling silent, hidden in the brush that bordered the fence from the other side. From this stance, it appeared the fence had been broken, but not much else. And just like that, your attacker was out for the count.

The woman turned and did nothing else. It was her. The last vampire. Jisoo. It was Jisoo with those beautiful lips and luminous dark eyes that shone from within, dressed simply in a pair of black pleated shorts and a sheer flowing top that sailed on the Halloween breeze. Raven hair framed her face, but gone was the smile that did such cruel things to you. All that remained was a hint of concern in the way her brows drew together.

“Thank you.” Your voice was small.

“Are you hurt?” she asked, her voice wonderful and melodic.

You shook your head. And then your body didn’t stop shaking. From fear or from the cold, it could’ve been both. Jisoo noticed and slowly offered a hand, the movement so deliberate that you suspected she did it on purpose, knowing that their reflexes were so naturally fast to humans. You felt compelled to take it, and out of the four of them, Jisoo seemed the most trustworthy.

“Let me take you somewhere warm,” she said, and you nodded.

The walk to the attic was surreal. It could have been Jisoo’s allure for all you knew, but what you could make of it was that you had been outside and now you were utterly alone in a place no one would come. No one had tried to stop you, no one had even looked at you. No one stopped Jisoo from unfolding the stairs into the attic or when she brought them back up. It was as though they had been ghosts passing through.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, finding a string of Christmas lights tucked away in a box. She set to work finding a plug she could put them in, and then they lit up with a soft white light. A different air to the Halloween colours downstairs.

“I’m okay,” you said truthfully. Your brain was starting to wrap around all the things you were learning tonight, most of all, that vampires were real. Jisoo laid out the lights so that it provided ample ambiance to the space. It was an effort she was making to prove she wasn’t a threat to you, least of all from the others.

“You have had quite a night,” said she, as though she knew exactly what you had gone through. A look at her staring back at you, and you knew she had. She had been watching. “I was observing the other girls, but you were always there.”

“How did you know what I was thinking?” you said quite accusatorially.

Jisoo smiled gently, not at all like a vampire. “I have been alive a very long time. I know people and how they think.”

“That’s great, I’m predictable,” you muttered, sullen by the prospect you were just like every other human out there.

At that, Jisoo cocked her head. It appeared to be a habit done by vampires as though they weren’t once human themselves, and instead were curious by humans and how they acted. “Actually, you are proving to be quite interesting.”

“Oh?”

“Well, you figured out the reality of what we are much quicker than most ever do,” she told, coming to sit on a box near you. Not too close that you were spooked. Everything about her was calculated. “And then when you did discover us for who we were, you handled it far better than just about everyone we meet.”

“You would think our generation is so accepting,” you found yourself joking.

It worked. Jisoo laughed throatily, shaking her head. That dark hair seemed to suit to her specifically, the perfect way it bordered her face and flowed in the light. It made her softer than she was.

“Yes, well, most people go berserk. They try to attack us or they try to run away to the police. When you ran from Lisa and Jennie, I believed you were about to do just that. All you did was take a moment outside.”

“You followed me?”

“So I may have.” Jisoo shrugged. A delicate yet polished ring sat on her finger and glinted with the movement. It looked old, ancient, but well taken care of. “I was merely curious. I would never intend harm.”

“Yet, you bite people,” you remarked. Jisoo looked up sharply, as though you were taking an ill turn. “I mean, I know you do. To feed. And I think Rosé was feeding on some people dancing.”

“Rosé just may have been,” Jisoo confirmed your suspicions. “Though she is usually more inconspicuous. That must have frightened you.” You shrugged. The blow was softened by the fact you had been more drunk then, and didn’t take it seriously. Now you knew it had been blood on your finger, and that was why she didn’t want you to taste it, or you would’ve definitively known.

“How are you out so brazenly right now? Is it because it’s Halloween?” you pressed. You had been hugging your cape around you for the majority of the conversation but were beginning to release your hold as you grew more warm.

“Precisely,” Jisoo said. “We only feed a few times a year.” That, you weren’t expecting. “This is our one night a year we can be as daring as we like. People do not expect us because they are too preoccupied imposing as us. We select the ones who are most drunk and feed off several people. No one has to die and we can get as much blood as we need to survive until our next feeding.”

“So, Halloween is sort of true, then,” you said, laughing humourlessly. It all made sense now. “It is the one night a year the veil between the natural and supernatural is thinnest and they can freely cross over whenever they want.”

“Something like that,” Jisoo laughed in response. It was such a laugh that you were able to see her fangs for the first time since she had rescued you. Was it possible to find fangs attractive on a woman?

“How are you doing then?” you asked, tearing your eyes away from her mouth and back to her eyes. “How’s the kill count?”

Jisoo lifted a finger to wag at you. It was such a maternal gesture that it had you laughing, and believing that she truly was the matriarch of the clan. “No killing. At least, we do not partake in killing. It leaves a bad taste.” She could have been serious or joking, but you weren’t sure either way. “And I am sure you have already witnessed the natural element of attraction vampires hold, so you could understand that most people awake the next day more concerned with their hangovers, made worse by the haze that overcomes them when around us, than the scratches on their neck.”

“You mean, people don’t notice two giant holes in their necks?” That seemed a bit ridiculous.

“Our fangs are designed to puncture skin quickly and easily. It would appear obvious on a body that cannot longer heal itself, but overnight, the wounds shrink in size and appear more like the result of a scrape while celebrating than a bite. Unless you are a messy eater.”

The idea that there are messy eaters amongst vampires was something you didn’t want to think about, and Jisoo laughed at you while you shook your head to get it out. But she had avoided the question, and you asked again, “So are you a messy eater? Should I be looking for anyone around here bleeding profusely from their neck?”

There was that laugh again, a noise you were growing to love. “No, nothing like that. I am actually quite picky when it comes to who I would like to feed from. I actually have not fed yet — I have been too busy watching the girls.”

“Jennie told me you were the eldest and leader of the clan,” you informed. “Aren’t you hungry, though?”

When Jisoo laughed again, it sounded much more grave than before. “Hungry is a word that is no longer applicable to us. It is a sort of lust, I would say. It is not a necessity, not really, but more of a want than anything else.”

“That’s why you only feed a couple times a year,” you surmised, and Jisoo nodded slowly.

An idea popped into your brain that you knew you would regret if you didn’t take the chance. Not just now, but for the rest of your life. When were you ever going to meet another vampire again? You had never before (at least that you knew of) and who knew how many were out there. The way Jisoo behaved and spoke of her kind, she did so with an openness that was unmatched. There couldn’t be more of their kind or they would be more fearful of being discovered.

“Why don’t you feed off me?” you proposed.

The look of absolute shock you received from a vampire was an achievement in your books. It made you laugh, seeing Jisoo so stricken by the idea.

“Unless I’m not your type,” you said, lifting up your hands as you laughed, trying to keep the mood light. You didn’t want to be the first person ever to offend a vampire. “I was just offering in case you needed to.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, running a hand back through her hair. The motion brought ebony waves cascading down her shoulders, and you almost responded right there and then. In reality, she was probably just trying to fix herself. “Do not offer it so carelessly if you have not thought about it. As I said, I intend no harm.”

“Well, if it’s true what they say about being bitten by a vampire, it’ll hurt but then it’ll feel really good, right?” Jeez, was it the alcohol still rampant in your blood that made you so confident?

The vampire was still careful in how she leaned forward onto her arms upon her knees, regarding you closer. “That is true, but I want you to think about this — do not let me cloud your judgment. Are you genuine in your offer?”

That seemed to shake you out of the haze a little, remembering what she had said about vampires compelling people to their bidding with a natural magnetism. You had felt it each time with the other three, wanting to be closer, to glean as much as you could from them, god, even know what it felt like touch their fangs. The very things that sought only to take your blood.

Now that you felt a little more in control, a little out of Jisoo’s grasp, you looked down at the floorboards. What remained inside your chest, through the layers of booze and the trickery through the night, was that you would regret it. You had come this far in the crazy tale of Halloween night, complete with actual vampires glamouring people and sucking their blood in broad view, and you didn’t want to leave without knowing what it would feel like.

It was for the experience, you told yourself.

When Jisoo came closer without you even having said anything, you knew it was a large portion of unaccounted attraction to Jisoo. If it was any other vampire, you would say no. But from the moment you had locked eyes with Jisoo entering the house with permission, you were attracted to her.

You still hadn’t said anything and Jisoo had come to sit beside you. You sat on a chest when you came into the attic, looking for the sturdiest thing up there, and it was wide enough for the vampire to comfortably angle herself toward you and slowly reach out for your hand on your lap.

“I would like your permission.” Jisoo’s low voice floated through the space.

“Jisoo.” Your voice didn’t sound like your own but you weren’t scared. “I want you to bite me.”

Cool fingers slipped through yours. Another hand carded through your hair, brushing it and your hood away, revealing your neck. Jisoo was so close that you just wanted her to touch you already, spurred on by the fact you never felt warmth from them and couldn’t guess their proximity. A nose brushed by your ear and you audibly gasped, shivering.

Jisoo paused beside your jaw, refusing to move further down until you seemed like you could handle it. God, she could probably hear your heartbeat thrumming against your ribs, sense how tense you were. It took a couple seconds but then your breathing returned to normal and Jisoo skimmed closer to your neck.

When her fingers flexed in your hand did you realize how tightly you were clenching them. You softened your grip on account of not wanting to hurt her, but then almost laughed because you knew you couldn’t hurt her. Still, her skin did feel soft and pliable to the touch, even gaining warmth now that she was holding your hand. It made sense that you didn’t want to hurt her.

“No.” You could barely hear her whispering against your neck. “You should grip my hand. It may help in the beginning.”

That was all the warning you received.

Your cry only lasted a second before it all began to melt away. That second of agony, fangs piercing flesh, seizing her hand only to relax once more. It was all disappearing. In its stead was desire. This wasn’t close enough either. It would never be close enough. You held her hand like you weren’t going to let go. You lolled your head to the side, exposing more, yielding to Jisoo.

And Jisoo? Her mouth was exquisite. Yeah, that was the word for it. The same lips you wanted to break your heart were warm against you. Slick, even. A tongue slid over your skin, massaging the soreness that had once been pain. And there was the most blissful sensation drawing from her mouth. As though the act of drinking your blood was made pleasurable.

It was over too quickly.

You were still blinking when Jisoo wiped at her mouth with her sleeve, the sheer fabric blending the dark liquid on her lips. That had been your blood. Now that you had distance again, you felt less like you would die if you weren’t still being drank from by her. And more like you hoped it hadn’t been too much.

“How are you feeling?” Jisoo asked, oddly reminiscent of when you had first arrived in the attic.

“I think I’m okay,” you breathed, reaching up to your neck. You expected there to be much more blood on your fingertips than there was when you drew back your hand. You couldn’t even find where she had bitten you, no weeping blood to indicate where on your neck she had been. What a clean feed.

“I tried not to take too much,” she stated, brushing back her hair and finding a bit more of her composure. Only then did you see the wild look in her eyes. “I did not want to give you the wrong impression.”

“Impression?” you chased.

Jisoo smiled at you, a hint of mischief behind it. “I barely drank from you and look what you experienced. If we continued, it may lead into… _other_ activities.” Then Jisoo was standing, the quickest movement she had made around you all night. It certainly gave you the impression that she had wanted to test those waters. “No matter, I believe it would be best if you were to return home. I suspect this has been an exhausting night for you. Would you like me to escort you?”

The sudden change in direction was giving you whiplash. You sputtered, embarrassingly, as you composed yourself and also stood up. You were about to speak when you heard your phone clatter to the floor, and when you stooped to pick it up, you nearly collapsed.

“As I suspected,” Jisoo said, suddenly at your side, one arm around your waist and the other on your arm. For her size, her might was insurmountable, and she appeared to be holding you as though you were a doll rather than a girl who had nearly fainted. “Let me return you home.”

“We can keep going,” you mumbled, allowing yourself to lean against the vampire as she guided you back toward the entrance of the attic. “You haven’t had enough.” Your feet shuffled forward, as though you were walking on air.

“I suspect I will make it another year,” Jisoo joked. You found yourself laughing with her, only vaguely noticing you were now exiting the house rather than the attic. How did it pass by so quickly? A large chunk of memory had gone missing, possibly by Jisoo’s hand. Could she be so powerful that she resembled a ghost, and those she brought with her? Or was it Halloween enticing her innate abilities?

“You have my permission, you know,” you yawned. You were so sleepy and Jisoo so comfortable that you could have fallen asleep right in her arms. A chill threatened you, telling you of your location outside, but somehow, Jisoo was a bit warmer than it all. As though your blood rushing through her dead veins made her feel a bit more alive than before.

Your back met your mattress, but you were too drowsy to care that you were abruptly home. That Jisoo knew where your home was. That she could possibly return in the future. All you had to do was ask —

“Another time, my love.” The voice came from around you, its melody carrying you swiftly into sleep.

* * *

A gentle glow fell through your curtains. A piece of paper crinkled awkwardly by your ear. Together, you awoke with a groan, taking note of the building headache and the ache in your bones. Something was still poking you in the ear, and upon reaching up to grab it, realized it wasn’t exactly paper. It appeared more like parchment, thick and absorbent, for upon the canvas of it was a small painting. It appeared to be a rendition of a Victorian woman, seated politely while an artist recreated her likeness.

You jolted up in bed. It took you a few seconds and then you started to make out the features. The perfectly flowing raven hair. The dark, shimmering eyes. And the lips, shaped like that of a heart. All the woman in the painting needed now was a cruel twist of the lips and a couple of fangs.

Jisoo.

Turning the painting over was a hunch that proved fruitful. On the other side was a much newer addition to the painting, written with what you had a frightening suspicion was blood.

_Happy Halloween!_

_— The Clan_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a halloween special just over one year ago! would love to dive back into the vampire!au again one day 🧛🏻


End file.
